Ace Hawk
Character Information is the male protagonist of the fanon series: Magico: Wings of the Prince. He is the son of the first King and founder of the city of Hawk Eye, Hawk Sight. He is a retired Black Magician, that likes to travel the world. One day, after having stopped in a small town, the town of Rosalia, he met Haruna, a young seamstress that worked in a small shop in the middle of the town. He owns a special "companion", Ignis, a small flame. He was made through the division of Ace's soul into two different parts. However, Ignis holds a very small amount of his soul, therefore being less powerful. As they share the same soul, Ignis will suffer from the same magic consequences as Ace, and both know what each other are doing, even when they're far away. Appearance Ace Hawk is a twenty-two year old man. He is tall and lean-built. He has pale skin and long, silky, blonde hair, that reaches his shoulders. He has blue eyes. Lots of times, because of his world-wide fame, Ace was praised by his beauty and, in various newspapers, often was awarded with the title of "Mister Photogeny of Eaglyas". He is mostly seen with the same outfit, and one that made his signature appearance. He wears a white, puffy shirt. Over it, he wears a big cape, that reaches his knees, with a diamond pattern, some pink and others pistachio green. However, the inside is completely red and it has yellow outlines. Both sides of the cape are connected by a gold necklace with a small pendant. He wears black pants and boots. He is an adept of jewelry, seeing wearing different adornments. He has several rings, with Magic Ring purposes, as well as a single earring, made from a jade gem. During the journey to the Valley of Ijsbeer, he wore a white cape over his outfit, the same happening to Haruna. Gallery Personality Ace has a rather peculiar personality. He is, at first sight, a womanizer. He enjoys the company of women and is extremely comfortable with them, even if he doesn't know them. He usually uses interesting entries to amaze them, or he tries to heroically save them, as shown with Haruna, as he showed up on the roof and defeated two guards harassing her. Despite his apparent interest in women, he is extremely warming, and would easily do anything to protect a close person. He smiles constantly, he enjoys talking with others, listening to other people's problems and is surprisingly open-minded. He wishes to live a simple, humble and care-free life, with no problems, but is counscious that this wish will probably not come true during his lifetime. He uses charms and make up to make himself more attractive, as well as having a naturally engaging personality. Ignis insist that the day Ace spends less than an hour in the bathroom is the day he is truly in love, a prediction which later turns out to be true. Ace Hawk wears flamboyant and fancy suits, revealing a very vain personality. It was later confirmed, during the Borealis Magic Championship Arc, where he agreed to participate, because the main objective was to collect magic crystal pendants, to which he referred to as "jewelry". Even though he has a sweet side, Ace is counscious of the mistakes that he has made in the past, and that the wrong paths he decided to take affect his current life. This is also reflected in the fact that he constantly reminds people to do what they think it's the right thing. Also, when needed, Ace will take a more serious Ace is a highly perceptive and strong fighter, as it is indicated by his Magician Rank, being able to almost immediately determine an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. He is also a crafty tactician, almost always showing to have a counterattack or plan B in order to gain the advantage in battle. He can discern the motives and abilities of his opponents and effectively uses his knowledge to end the battle in his favor. With his calm and collected nature, he can be highly perceptive and analytical, allowing him to easily deduce the basic idea of his opponent's skills to figure out their strengths and weaknesses. History Plot Overview Abilities Featherfall : A magic that allows the user to fly and fall slowly. * : A spell that allows Ace to walk on the skies as if she was on solid ground. Small trails of smoke can be seen when he scrapes the imaginary surface. Fire Magic : A magic that allows the user to control fire. However, Ace utilizes it through Ignis, his fire spirit. * : Ignis blows from his mouth a giant sphere of flames, aproximatelly 10 times his size. The flame is able of burning entire trees in a matter of seconds, as well as mortally wounding the enemy if caught off-guard. * : By combining Ignis' Fire Mana with one of Ace's staves' power, he can create a fireball surrounded with a coat of lightnings, that increase the destructive power of it. Yet, Ace was seen using a different form of this technique, with only Ignis firing a giant flame shaped like a lightning bolt from his mouth, * : By making Ignis sit on ice or by blowing on him, his flames become blue. In this state, Ignis is weaker, but, like this, he is able to use all of his normal techniques, but creates cold flames, that can freeze the enemy. Ring Curse : A magic that allows the user to use Magic Rings for various charms and curses. * : Creates a dark dome that calls forth darkness. Inside, the targets won't be able to see, but Ace can still locate the enemy. However, he can also use it domestically, for example, he uses it to fall asleep, making his room pitch black. :Body Best (ボディベスト Bodi Besuto): * : With this spell, Ace charges his magic ring with energy, releasing a beam of Mana to the intended target. That beam increases the enemy's overall speed. * : The same as Body Best: Resistance, but improving resistance, or endurance. Eternal Bird Paloma : Ace's strongest magic. A magic that allows the user to create dark wings and to control dark magic. The magic has gigantic repercussions on the user's body afterwards, and, unlike others, it has a constant ritual that must be kept forever. * : Ace first charges darkness mana on his fingers and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike at his foes to the point of them being engulfed completely by their sheer numbers alone. This technique has been claimed to be capable of erasing a person's soul and their very existence. * : He creates a giant spear made out of dark feathers. The spear can easily cut through iron and can mortally wound the enemy if it hits them directly. Stars of Caelum : A magic that allows the user to manipulate energy from the stars to attack. * : He charges the energy of seven stars and creates a giant sword made out of yellow energy. It's extremely strong and can cut a normal sword. * : With Star Mana, Ace creates a ball of energy that can even slightly change gravity, with its impact. * : Ace charges Star Mana around him and gains tremendous speed, as if he was a bullet. He charges forth to the enemy, attacking with great power. Dragon Magic : A magic that allows the user to turn their body into that of a dragon's. By transforming his mouth, Ace can call other dragons. Gallery Equipment Magic Rings : A common magic tool, utilized by several magicians, that allows the user to use charms and curses through them. Summoning Scroll : A magic tool that allows the owner to store things inside another dimension and later summon them. Ace, until now, said that he possesses forty-five objects stored inside his scroll. From those, the following have been revealed: * : A magical shield that allows the user to repel several powerful spells and even reflect their effects. Magic Staves : Magical tools that have a variety of powers, but are usually utilized to perform powerful magic or to increase the power of another spell. Gallery Relationships |-| Enemies= |-| Family= |-| |} Trivia *(To Haruna) "Why so scared? Can't a young, handsome man invite a beautiful, young lady for a walk? Besides, I think it is quite atrocious that the only thing you do is sewing! Come on, let us soar... literally!" *(To Haruna, referring to the crystals) "I will only participate in the tournament because we must collect jewelry!" Quotes Major Battles References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Magician Category:Protagonists Category:Black Magician